The expression command transmitter is understood to mean any element capable of transmitting a command by any means and in particular by using an electromagnetic signal, for example of radiofrequency or infrared type, or by using an electrical signal.
In devices allowing the driving of comfort and/or security elements, when the command transmitters and the command receivers communicate remotely, it is necessary to pair them. This pairing is carried out by the implementation of a procedure of identification and of learning of the transmitters, which will be associated with the receivers so as to allow the remote control of the actuators associated with the receivers.